A Forgotten Time, A Forgotten Will
by SasamiKuwaii
Summary: Inuyasha and the the gang have won and are living peacefully. Kikyou has given up, and Kagome and Inuyasha are left together to love only each other, yet he still has lingering thoughts...when the priestess returns. Rating may change. At first KagInu
1. The Solemn News And Sad Priestess's

Hello all! Now, I know some of you are complaining, "Finish your other fic NOW, before you start a new one!!!!!!" Well, I'm so sorry, but this just popped up in my head one day, while watching that one episode where it shows Kikyou when she was still alive and how Kaede's eye was hurt, and how she met Inuyasha, etc. And, I thought about how people could hate this woman, when while she was alive, she was such a good and great person. But now that I think about it. They aren't really hating people. They're being ignorant saying that they hate Kikyou, when it's the clay doll that they hate. Sure she has some of Kikyou's soul in her, but people, people, do understand that's the side that only remembers what Inuyasha supposedly did to her. You noticed after she figured out the truth she had tons of chances to kill him but she never did. Anyways, the disclaimer is that I don't own Inuyasha, or it's characters. Okay, now on with da fic!  
  
This is after they kill Naraku  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called peeking out of the well. She had finally come back from her visit to her home, and now she was ready to continue on. She had a hard time explaining to her mom that she was going to stay extra long since things have calmed down. Inuyasha's ears perked up, after hearing Kagome's call. For the while she was gone he was sulking, still looking at the Jewel, trying to figure out what wish to make. He had no clue. He didn't want to become a full fledged youkai, or a human, he figured that he liked the way he was, even though he was still sneered at by many. Kagome spotted Inuyasha staring at the Jewel up in a tree, and ran over to him. "Inuyasha! I know you hear me why don't you answer?!" "I would have if you gave me a chance!!" Inuyasha yelled throwing the jewel at her. Kagome caught the jewel and answered back, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and yelled, "What the hell was that for?! I didn't do anything! You always do that for no good reason! I don't think anybody finds it funny anymore!" Kagome laughed, "I guess Inuyasha...Well, let's go back to Kaede's hut to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo!" Inuyasha turned his head and picked up Kagome's bookbag, "Whatever..."  
  
To tell the truth, as much as Inuyasha loved Kagome, he just wished he could change her a little. Like, he always wondered why she called out his name when she was in trouble, while she had a bow and arrow in her hand. It annoyed him at times, but he had gotten used to it over the years. Another thing he wanted to change was the fact that Kaede ever put those beads on him. It wasn't so okay with him in the beginning, but then he started to hate it a lot because she used it for no good reason. Like he still remembers the time when he was so happy when he found out that he could use the Wind Scar whenever he wanted, then she had to ruin his moment by saying sit. No he hated that word and cringed whenever he heard, coming from her or not. But, he had learned to get used to it, seeing as how much he loves her. When they got to Kaede's hut, it was quiet. Shippo was lying asleep on the floor, and Miroku and Sango were sitting drinking tea. Everybody looked so solemn. Another truth to say is that he hadn't been to the village at all. He stayed in the forest; The answer why, he wouldn't tell.  
  
Kagome sat down happily and asked, "What's wrong with everybody? You all seem so sad." Her smile faded trying to figure out what was wrong. Sango stood up and walked slowly next to Kagome. Her eyes welled up with tears as she whispered in Kagome's ear, "Miss Kaede, well, she passed away just this morning..." Sango began to sob and Miroku tried to comfort her. Kagome began to cry and asked Inuyasha why he hadn't told her the news. "I didn't know, really! I felt a life force pass away but I thought the old hag had it in for another couple years or more! So I thought it was someone else!" He answered trying to look truthful. After all, he was telling the truth. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and started crying. Just then, a voice was heard, "My poor sister..." Everyone recognized the voice and the Shikigami(Soul Stealers....did I spell that right?) entered the hut. ' Kikyou....' Inuyasha thought, still not able to forget his past love. She had left him alone lately, even though they saw each other out in the forest, she had said nothing to him, and just walked past him like he was nothing. Inuyasha was also still in shock the day he grabbed her hand and asked what was wrong with her. She said that she shouldn't be in the way of the living's romance, and is better off wandering the world alone, than having lingering thoughts of someone who has forgotten her. He hadn't forgotten her, but he couldn't say that.  
  
Kikyou walked in the hut and looked at everybody around her. "Where is my sister?" She asked in a hurtful tone, trying not to cry in front of people. Sango looked up at Kikyou and saw the hurt in her eyes. 'She may be made from clay, but she can still feel love.....?' "Um.......Kirara is burying her..." Sango answered. "Where?" Kikyou asked trying not to look too threatening. Miroku stood up, "Priestess Kikyou, we're very sorry for your loss, but it is our loss as well. We are burying her next to your grave.........." 'My grave... Oh that's right, I can't believe I'm beginning to feel like I'm alive. I'm so foolish...........' Thought Kikyou. "I see............." Kikyou answered as she left the hut and towards where her grave was located. She saw the large youkai cat, and headed towards her little sister's grave. She began to break out as she cried for her sister. "Kaede, I wasn't here for you in your last few years. You must forgive me... I died to early to continue to care for you, as mother and father wanted........." Kikyou said between sobs as she knelt down before her sister and prayed. Sango ran out of the hut, "Oh, and Kirara, it's..........okay? That's weird Kirara has never been this tame to a stranger before........." Miroku followed Sango out and found her staring at Kikyou and Kirara. "What is it Sango?" Miroku asked as he stood beside her.  
  
"Oh...well...its just...Can we talk somewhere else. Away from Inuyasha's hearing and Kagome's? It'll especially upset her." Sango answered to Miroku looking to the ground. Miroku raised an eyebrow, "So, you have sensed the same thing I have?" Sango nodded, hoping they were talking about the same thing, and yet sensing that they were. "Kirara! Come on inside, it seems that it's going to rain even harder!" Sango called out to her pet cat youkai, as it followed its command and came in. Kirara shook herself dry as she lied beside the cozy fire. Shippo stretched out and wiped his eyes from the tears he has shed earlier in the morning, "I still can't believe Kaede passed away. I wish people didn't have to die! Maybe the world would be a better place if nobody could die, except for Naraku...he can stay dead." Kagome half laughed at his joke, "True Shippo. But not precisely, as much as people hate it, if people didn't die, the world would become cluttered, and the bad people in this world would also be alive again, to do their bad deeds." Inuyasha looked out the window and saw Kikyou still in the rain, picking flowers for her deceased sister. Thunder roared outside, as lightening striked the land as well. "Maybe it would be better if people couldn't die..."Inuyasha muttered to himself as he watched Kikyou place the flowers on her sister's grave and pray for her.  
  
Yeah so...how did ya like it?????? I know it seems like I bashed Kagome a bit, so sorry to Kagome lovers/likers out there. I had to put some kind of conflict, and so I used my own ideas from what I really think could make her a better person. If I had to choose, if I liked her, it would be the manga version of her, because she actually fights a lot more and is more tomboyish. They make her to feminine in the anime...Ciao! 


	2. A Warmed Heart, and A Hurt Heart

Okay, I talked to much the last time, so all I'm going to write is the disclaimer this time. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters etc etc...I wish I did.....  
  
Kikyou stood up and looked to the sky. Nothing seemed so radiant anymore. Not after what she had experienced in her life. The sorrow that she had experienced, and still experiences, seems to increase each day. That day she saw Inuyasha in the forest, sulking because Kagome was gone, she realized she had lost his heart almost completely, and decided to not get in the way any longer. Afterwards, she didn't know what to think anymore. The hurt in his eyes...was different. After that day, she had been feeling strange also. Like the Shikon no Tama was calling her, to come and fully purify it. It was even in her dreams, but she didn't understand what it meant. It had said to fully purify the jewel, and to fully open the heart. Kikyou shook her head, "All these thought in my head...and lately feeling so warm inside. Am I really struggling to stay alive that much to hallucinate this?" As she looked towards her sister's hut, she had noticed the hanyou staring at her through the window. She turned away quickly as to not startle him, with her noticing she saw him. It reminded her of the first day they met. How, he had watched her at first, and afterwards, finally talking to him.  
  
Kikyou slowly walked away. It seemed less of her Shikigami had left her. She had four left. 'Maybe it's time for me to die now...' Kikyou thought as she continued to walk deeper into the forest. Kagome lightened up a little, "I'm sure Kaede wouldn't want us all gloomy. She'd want us to be happy. And I think that we should continue on." Kagome stood up and smiled. Shippo walked over to Kagome and asked, "I think Kagome might be right. But where are we going to go?" Sango added, "Yeah, we really have no where to travel now that we defeated Naraku." Miroku nodded, "I think it'd be best if we perhaps, traveled back to our home villages, to see everyone again." Kagome nodded in agreement, "Okay, sounds like fun! What do you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed and looked away from the window, "I don't care. You guys have been to my home village countless times, I mean we're in it right now, so I don't care." Kagome smiled with a sweatdrop, "I guess we'll take that as a yes..." Kagome picked Shippo up and left the hut to go get her bike. Sango motioned for Kirara to follow and followed Kagome out of the hut. Miroku stood up and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you are coming right?" Inuyasha looked up and sat up, "Yeah." He followed Miroku out of the hut. As Inu and the gang walked into the forest, heading for Miroku's village, one of Kikyou's Soul Stealers flew past them into the forest.  
  
"Those are Kikyou's Soul Stealers!" Sango said watching them leave. Miroku nodded, "Yeah, what are they doing out here? I don't sense Kikyou anywhere." Inuyasha thought to himself, ' If they leave Kikyou, then she'll die!' Inuyasha smelled the air to find Kikyou's scent. He smelled her and ran off. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called and she ran after him. Inuyasha turned left sharply and found Kikyou sitting on a cliff watching the sun set. "Kikyou! You're gonna die without your soul stealers!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing her shoulder. It felt warmer than usual. Like she was alive, but it was hard to tell, seeing as how she was sitting watching the sun set. Kikyou laughed, but it seemed to be filled with more joy, "Inuyasha, I don't think I need them anymore..." Inuyasha sat next to her, "What do you mean?" Kikyou answered, "Well, suddenly I feel more warm inside. Like I have all of my soul back...I even saw it in my dreams, and I felt it come back to me. Now me and Kagome are fully separate." Inuyasha looked confused, "The how come none of us didn't notice it?" Kikyou shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe she didn't notice, or just didn't tell..." Inuyasha looked at his former lover. As much as he resisted it, he still loved her. Inuyasha hugged Kikyou saying, "I'm glad you're alive." Kikyou didn't return the hug, "Inuyasha...don't. We have company..." Inuyasha looked up to find Kagome looking at them with tears in her eyes. 


	3. The Truth Revealed, A Secret Hidden

If everybody doesn't already know by now, I don't own Inuyasha....By the way, this chapter might be shorter than others...which is real short, but hey, you can handle it right?looks nervously at peopleOr not...I don't know. Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and ran after Kagome who had already ran off to the well. He caught up with her and stood in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?!" He asked upset. Kagome rubbed her eyes with her hand and answered, "To my world, where else?! Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the floor as Kagome stepped over him, but he had enough time to grab her leg. "What are you doing?!" Kagome asked trying to get her leg out of his grip, "Well, you don't need to run!" Inuyasha said letting go of her leg and standing up slowly as the spell wore off. "I have my reasons! Now let me leave!" She snapped back. Inuyasha was now standing and got upset at her. He had gotten upset at her before, but he was tired of her always running away when she couldn't solve the problem or felt bad. He yelled at her with hurtful words, "Oh yeah?! Well I'll tell you this then! I can't stand you either but I stay here and protect you! As much as you whine and what blows me off is that you have a bow and arrow with you, but you never fight! All you do is scream, run, or call my name if you need help! You need protection all the time don't you?! That's why I go to Kikyou, because I know I can count on her to take care of herself. I don't have to worry!" Inuyasha stood out of the way, knowing she would still leave after that.  
  
Kagome was hurt by these words. She just thought she could depend on Inuyasha, and it seemed he never seemed to mind. Tears filled her eyes once more and said between sobs, "I hate you Inuyasha!" She jumped into the well as she left his time. Miroku and Sango ran to where Inuyasha was and where they heard the yelling. Miroku shook his head, "Did you really have to tell her that?" Inuyasha huffed, "Well, she was always saying how she wanted me to be honest with her all the time, so there! I was!" Sango sighed, "But what you said was a little harsh, comparing her to Kikyou like that?" Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever..."He walked away, and found the spot where he last saw Kikyou, but she was already gone. ' Now where did she go?' He thought smelling the air. Kikyou had already walked off after Inuyasha had left. ' No matter what, he'll always run back to her. I'm alive now, I don't know exactly how, but I am...I might as well return to my village and become the priestess there once again. And I won't have to worry about reliving my past.' Kikyou thought as she walked at her normal pace towards her village. "Am I still clay though? When I was resurrected I was able to bleed, but now, how do I test if I'm alive. I may feel warm, and whole, and I may not need my Soul Stealers, other than that, how will I know I'm not clay anymore, but flesh and bones?" Kikyou asked herself as she saw her village in the distance.  
  
Shippo ran into Inuyasha as he was running looking for everybody. "Inuyasha? Sango and Miroku told me to stay behind when they went to look for you. Are they okay?" Inuyasha didn't look at Shippo, but nodded. Instead, Inuyasha was looking out at the sunset, it was about this time of day he first actually hugged Kikyou and trusted her. Inuyasha thought to himself as Shippo ran off searching for Sango and Miroku, giving up on Inuyasha, ' Why did I ever love Kagome anyways? Was it because she reminded me of Kikyou. No, it wasn't...so why?'  
  
There you go. I might not be updating to much because lately I've be preoccupied with outside activities, like swimming, lol Anyways, please review and sorry for the long wait of an update! ( 


	4. Those Sad, Lonely Eyes

Okay, here is the next chapter. Again sorry for the long wait. I'll try to make this a little longer. Lol anyways, yet again I say I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, instead of writing this, I'd tell you everything about my plans with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Lol  
  
Inuyasha walked sniffing the air, looking for Kikyou. He was planning to later go after Kagome, but wanted to be away from her awhile. Especially while he was confused about everything. For a long while, he was sure that it was okay to be with Kagome. That Kikyou would rest at peace someday, as will his memories of her. But they never did. Recently, before Kaede died, Kagome was helping Kaede pick herbs. Kids crowded around Kagome, as she helped. It reminded Inuyasha so much of Kikyou, he didn't even see Kagome there. 'Why did I love her? Was it because her scent was so light and soft. Or is it because she made me feel so light, and I actually cried for her.' "No, that's not the answer..." Inuyasha said as he once again sat in a tree, "It can't be. I never had the chance to be with Kikyou for very long. So how can I compare everything I went through with Kagome?" Inuyasha stood up once again to continue to look for Kikyou. Meanwhile, Kikyou wandered into a village, but wasn't welcomed. A priest looked at her with disgust and asked, "Why do you still walk this world?! And how can you be half alive?" Kikyou looked startled. "Half alive?" She asked. The priest seemed shocked that she herself didn't even know. "How can you not know? Aren't you the one with the angered soul of betrayel, that brought yourself back?" And with that the priest left.  
  
Kikyou sat down near the river and laughed to herself softly. "He's right...That's why I strived to be alive in the first place. Because I felt hatred for Inuyasha. And ever since I've been losing that hatred, I've had to collect more souls, and now....my soul stealers have left me. Am I to die this way? Alone...without Inuyasha by my side....Like 52 years ago?" Kikyou asked herself as she stood up and walked further down the river near hot springs. (As you can tell, two year have passed. Or that's how long it took them to find all of the shards and defeat Naraku) Kikyou reached the hot springs, and took her outer kimono off. She slowly got in the hot springs and thought to herself, ' Inuyasha......I only wished to be with you. And Naraku had to do this to us...' Inuyasha picked up the scent of Kikyou and went to the edge of the cliff. There, he saw Kikyou bathing. Inuyasha blushed and turned away. "I found her, so now what? Oh well who cares, I know she's okay, so I'm going..." Inuyasha stood up and started to leave, but Kikyou had sensed him. "Inuyasha, why do you not come and talk to me?" Kikyou asked, drying herself and putting on her priestess wear.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome awoke from a nap, after thinking through things. ' Maybe I shouldn't have run away...' Kagome thought as she stood up and walked outside. 'My beauty doesn't compare to Kikyou, but yet it seemed Inuyasha loved me...' Kagome sighed and looked down at the well. "I was pulled into the well...not by my choice, but I was. Because of the Shikon Jewel that was imbedded in my side. I made it clear that it was no mistake we met, but why? Maybe it was. If I had never tried to go get Buyo....I shouldn't think that way...I'm glad I met Inuyasha." Kagome jumped down into the well and was going to apologize to Inuyasha for acting so hastily. As she came up, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were there waiting. "Hi guys!" Kagome said as she got out of the well and sat next to Sango. Miroku smiled and said, "Ah, Lady Kagome. I see you've come back. Came here to knock sense into Inuyasha I suppose?" Kagome laughed, "Well, I came to apologize..." Sango looked at Kagome shocked, "Kagome, I thought you were made of stronger stuff than that?" Shippo nodded, "Yeah, you should make Inuyasha apologize for saying those things to you!" Kagome smiled, "Yeah...well I thought a lot about things. It's hard to explain...where is he?" Miroku gave a side-wards glance to Sango, as she sighed. Sango answered, "He went looking for..." Miroku helped Sango finish her sentence, "Lady Kikyou."  
  
Back with Inuyasha, he was startled that Kikyou knew he was there. "Ki...Kikyou...?" Kikyou looked up at where she had sensed Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, can you not come see me?" Inuyasha looked down and jumped off the cliff. He ran to Kikyou and said, "It's not...It's not that I don't want to see you. It's just that I feel bad..." Kikyou looked at him understandingly and said, "You feel bad for leaving Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded and looked away. Kikyou always somehow brought his emotions out when he was with her. Kikyou looked down, "I understand. After spending so much time with her, you couldn't help but fall for her. But do I not mean anything to you anymore?" Inuyasha couldn't look Kikyou in the eyes, since he felt horrible telling her about his feelings for Kagome. "No, Kikyou of course you still mean something to me. I was always unable to forget you..." Kikyou started walking away and turned around once more, "It's okay Inuyasha. Go to her..." Inuyasha looked into Kikyou eyes. ' There are those sad, lonely eyes that made me feel guilty...' Inuyasha thought as he slowly turned away and ran back to where he smelled Kagome's scent coming from. Kagome saw Inuyasha and stood up. Inuyasha had a solemn look on his face, but he looked up at Kagome. Miroku gestured that they leave, and give Inuyasha and Kagome some alone time, and so Sango, Miroku, and Shippo left.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and quickly said, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Maybe if I fix those things..." Inuyasha stopped her in the middle of her sentences and answered, "I know I yelled at you...But it happens! And...don't apologize." Kagome looked up and smiled, but noticed something was bothering Inuyasha. ' I won't say anything right now.' Kagome thought as she smiled and said, "I guess we should continue on." Miroku nodded, "Right." Inuyasha looked at Miroku suspiciously and asked, "Why were you just behind that bush? And Sango and Shippo were with you, weren't they?!" Sango and Shippo stood up and laughed nervously. Miroku answered, "Lady Kagome, your patience is very admirable..." Kagome smiled, "I guess..." Sango picked up her boomerang and put it over her shoulder. "Well, I'm ready, what about you guys?" Sango asked. Kagome picked her book bag up and answered, "I'm ready." Shippo climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder and smiled, "Me too!" Miroku grabbed his staff and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring off into the direction he last saw Kikyou. Miroku walked next to Inuyasha and asked, "Is something bothering you Inuyasha?" Kagome added in, "I was wondering the same thing." Inuyasha looked at his friends and shook his head, "No there isn't. Now let's go!" He added in sounding annoyed, "And don't stare at me! It ticks me off." He continued walking on, with his friends following.  
  
Meanwhile, (I've been saying that a lot lately) Kikyou wandered aimlessly, thinking about Inuyasha. ' If I was able to continue on because of my hatred for Inuyasha...what about now? Am I to die now? And warmth is flowing within me...am I truly alive now....No I can't be...Because Kagome still holds my soul. So, how am I still walking, if my hatred for Inuyasha has diminished?" Kikyou was interrupted by the sound of the bushes rustling. Kikyou smiled and asked, "What are you doing here, Kagura?"  
  
A/N: lol Yeah I know. I bet most of you are wondering: Why is Kagura visiting Kikyou? You'll see. Or...I'm thinking of that right now. Tried to make it interesting, so I put Kagura in there...but I don't know what might happen. I guess that leaves you in even more suspense. Sorry lol but that's what makes a fanfiction good, ne? 


	5. A Wish Granted, A Heart Broken

Okie's, I figured out why Kagura is going to be there. Of course, you'll find out when the actual story starts. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it sooo much!!! Anyways, you know the whole disclaimer deal. So, I won't say it again unless a lawyer is watching me right now. But then...isn't that kinda like stalking??? And there are going to be some spoilers in here as well. Oh well... Oh yeah, the reason that later you notice Kirara isn't in here much, is that I heard there was an episode that says Goodbye Kirara or something like that. So I guess she left the group.  
  
Kagura came out from the bushes and explained herself, "As much as I hate to admit it, Naraku is slowly coming back to life. He holds my heart once again, and he told me to come here and tell you this: Meet him at the old battlegrounds just west of here. And as a warning, he's stronger than before." With that, Kagura took a feather from her hair tie, and it turned into a big feather(I don't know what else to call it...) and flew off. Kikyou looked to the ground and wondered, "Why is he back to life?...And how?" She began to walk west, but ran into Inuyasha and the gang. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances to see what was going to happen. Kagome didn't say anything, wondering what Inuyasha would do, while Shippo stopped talking and looked at Kikyou. Inuyasha saw Kikyou's serious face and asked, "Where are you going?" Kikyou looked at him and thought, ' I best not tell him. I shall face Naraku alone.' "I'm just wandering as usual, why do you ask?" She asked looking at Inuyasha, and then everyone else. Inuyasha looked to the floor and then looked back up, "No reason, just asking...Besides, you look serious." Kikyou looked in the direction she was heading and answered, "Do I? But then, don't I always?" Inuyasha didn't answer, and Kikyou continued walking. As night fell, Kikyou arrived to where Naraku informed. He was under the baboon cover, and was also in the shadows. "Kikyou, I see you've come..." Naraku said. Kikyou held her arrow tightly and had the bow ready to fight. "Naraku, what do you want of me? Onigumo's heart no longer beats inside of you, so I know you can kill me whenever you choose." Kikyou asked, stringing the arrow. Naraku laughed evilly and said, "Kikyou, I am in no manner to fight. Would you kill a helpless hanyou?"  
  
Kikyou didn't let her guard down and answered, "Highly doubtful if you're making a barrier around this area, and then you are sending your miasma, hoping to poison me. Do you not see I have a barrier of my own?" Naraku's eyes narrowed and answered, "Kikyou, as smirk as usual..." Naraku came out of the shadows, to show a disfigured, burned body. Kikyou pulled back her arrow and was going to shoot, but Naraku was quick to move. "I thought you weren't in any condition to fight?" Kikyou asked turning around and shooting an arrow. It pierced Naraku's shoulder and he was angered. "Kikyou, so many times I wished you to die. And many wish you to rest in peace, so why won't you? I will surely bring you that today." Naraku said attacking Kikyou. Kikyou barely dodged the attack and fell backwards, from losing her balance. She was face to face with Naraku's hand. A dark poisonous miasma was emanating from his hand. With one touch it could melt her bones and clay body. She remembered how Urasue called her a monster. ' I am not such a monster as he.' She thought making a strong barrier and protecting herself. Naraku made that poisonous miasma circle around both of them, slowly breaking Kikyou's barrier. 'If that poison touches me, I am sure to die.' Kikyou thought, her eyes narrowing, but her heart full of sorrow.  
  
Kagome and Miroku were the first to sense the dark aura created by Naraku. Inuyasha and Sango, along with Shippo noticed too. Inuyasha exclaimed, "That's the direction Kikyou was going!" Miroku wondered out loud, "But I was sure we got rid of Naraku! How is this..." Sango looked in the direction and agreed, "That's him alright. But we saw ourselves he was dead. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and answered, "Inuyasha, I bet Kikyou is over there. Let's go." The group agreed and ran that way as fast as possible. Miroku and Sango were running at full speed, and Inuyasha was carrying Kagome and Shippo on his back, running past Miroku and Sango, hoping to get there before Kikyou met her end. As the gang got there, Naraku had already died himself, his one wish granted: to kill Kikyou. As the miasma left, the rest of the group entered. Inuyasha had already entered himself, covering his nose, and his own kimono protecting himself. He was holding Kikyou, whom was barely alive. "Kikyou! Kikyou! You have to hold on!" Inuyasha was yelling. Kikyou slowly opened her eyes and said, "Inuyasha, I am a strong woman, but I do not think I can get past this obstacle. Besides, at least I'm dying here, with you by my side."  
  
The group stayed back, watching. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were worried about Kagome though, seeing this. Kagome watched silently, remembering once again, how much they loved each other. Inuyasha told Kikyou, "Don't talk that way! You know you're making it..." Kikyou replied, "Inuyasha. Do not remember me in this way. Just don't remember me at all. At least, not when I was brought back to life. I wasn't even fully alive then...remember me, before Naraku plotted against us, and when we first met. I cherish those days even now." Inuyasha thought all the way back when they first met.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why don't you ever kill me?!" Inuyasha asked, pinned to a tree, but not fatally, only by his clothes. Kikyou turned and said, "I do not wish to waste anymore arrows on you."  
  
later on  
  
"I know you're watching me Inuyasha, why don't you come out and talk with me?" Kikyou asked looking at the horizon. Inuyasha came out of the trees and sat next to Kikyou, watching her, untrustingly. "You know, I didn't kill you back then because I felt we were the same. We are both outsiders." Inuyasha watched her unsteadily. Kikyou continued looking at the sunset. "Because of the Shikon no Tama, I can't act like a normal woman...you know, we never got to talk like this before." She said. Inuyasha stood up and said, "Well, we all got our problems. Stop whining." Kikyou looked up at him and smiled, "You're right. I shouldn't be complaining. I should just deal with them." Inuyasha looked into her sad, lonely eyes and felt guilty. Then, he couldn't stop watching her.  
  
later on  
  
"Use the Jewel to become human?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou answered, "Yes, it is possible. With that wish, the jewel would be purified completely, and it would seize to exist. Then, I could be normal. We could live together." Inuyasha nodded, "Okay, I'll do it then."  
  
Not soon after, Naraku was born, and he made them to believe they betrayed one another. Kikyou dies with hatred in her heart...no...not hatred, but the feeling of despair and betrayal.  
  
50 years later after Urasue brought Kikyou back to life  
  
"You betrayed me Inuyasha!" Kikyou said, holding her shoulder, from which blood was dripping. Inuyasha looked shocked and answered, "Betray you? Keh, you're the one that betrayed me!"  
  
The episode, Kagome Voice and Kikyou's Kiss  
  
"It was you, wasn't it... Gathering those dead women's souls..."Inuyasha asked. Kikyou looked at him, "..." Inuyasha asked, "Why?" Kikyou answered, "This... sham body...made of dirt and bone... Does not function well unless nourished with souls." Kikyou said, "You must find me disgusting, Inuyasha. I live in this realm, wrapped in the souls of the dead, driven only by my hatred of you." Inuyasha looked at her angrily, "You...fool. You may hate me but I...I haven't stopped thinking about you for a single day!"  
  
Then she tried taking Inuyasha to hell, but was awoken before she could.  
  
later later on(I don't feel like going through each and every convo they have)  
  
After Kikyou was watching Inuyasha, when he safely battled Tsubaki and Tsubaki was defeated. "Tsubaki was obsessed with the Shikon Jewel...just as I am obsessed..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kikyou died in Inuyasha's arms. Shippo was close to crying. It was enough he saw already one priestess die, but then to see another was too much. Miroku and Sango watched silently. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand, and they both watched, not letting their tears flow. Even though Kikyou always wasn't the best person towards them, knowing how hard her life was, and how she had the will to move on, even after her hatred of Inuyasha diminished, made them feel bad for her. Kagome didn't know what to think. One part of her was a little relieved Kikyou was resting in peace now, and Inuyasha no longer had to carry the burden of Kikyou being around, and she could have him to herself, but she also felt bad because Kikyou, was after all, basically and technically her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his bangs shading his eyes. He had cried once for Kagome, and now, he is crying for Kikyou. Inuyasha said, "Give me the Shikon no Tama, Kagome." 


End file.
